


Scam My Heart | Ryoku

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aoi (Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains), Fanfiction, M/M, Ryoken (Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains), Scammer, School-ish, Takeru (Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains), Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains, Yusaku (Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: Yusaku is a high school scammer who can scam just about anyone he pleases. What happens when a person he recently scammed just won't leave him in peace?





	1. Chapter 1

I quietly laughed as I had successfully scammed another sucker. "What's so funny?" I locked my phone then smiled at him. "Some quality memes. You know I love a good meme here and there, Takeru." I couldn't let him know what I was actually doing. The last thing I needed was for anyone close to me to get involved some way into my private life. "Yu." "Huh?" "I said can I come over today? We really need to finish that project." "Yeah, sure." He smiled then turned in his seat. I cared about Takeru, but sometimes I felt that he was trying hard to get close to me.

I sighed as lunch time had finally come around. It was my favorite time of day as I could relax and see how many more simple minded people I could swindle. My website looked like any other website. The way it went was they pay first and get their items overnight. Sadly for them, they'd never get their purchases and would never be able to track me down. Any and all information is wiped as soon as they confirm their purchase. I was basically swimming in money at this point.

"Takeru, lets go out after school before we head to my place." "Where would we go?" "I want to get some ice cream. I'll pay for yours." "Since you're offering, why not. We have enough time to finish the project." I sighed in satisfaction as he had agreed without questioning it too much. I needed to spend money to make things seem normal. "Is there anything you've been wanting for a while?" "Actually, yeah." He started rattling things off until I told him a price range. "Then let's get that too. After ice cream." He eyed me up and down. "You're really trying to get out doing the project huh?" "Oh no, you caught me." If only that was the case.

____________

I felt my phone buzz then silently chuckled. Another victim. "Hey, come look at this one." I put my phone in my pocket then hurried over to Takeru. Little did I know something had started to brew from that moment on. "I think this one is better." "Yeah. Let's hurry up so we can get started on the project." "Fujiki Yusaku getting excited over a project? Never thought I'd see the day." I playfully shoved him as I paid for the item.

I placed slippers in front of him then hurried to my room to tidy up. I tossed things into drawers as technology littered my floor. That was my second and final mistake. "Yusaku, is it okay if I have some juice?" "Sure!" My room looked better than before. I poked my head out then told him to join me when he finished. "So this is the great Yusaku's room. It's bland like I imagined." I smiled then heard my ringtone. No one besides Takeru and Shoichi should know my phone number. "Is it Shoichi?" "Yeah. Excuse me a moment." I quickly left my apartment and made my way out the building. I answered it before it ended.

"Hello? This is the number for the operator of the onlinedepartment.com website, right?" "No, wrong number." I hung up. I felt uneasy. Someone had found my number. I immediately blocked it and headed back inside. I felt better knowing the number couldn't ever call me back.

"Dude, what happened?" "Turned out to be a prank call." My phone started to ring again. It was another unknown number. I turned off my phone in annoyance. "Let's get started." He seemed as if he wanted to say something. "What is it?" "It's nothing. Here, write this in these spots." He was obviously lying, but I decided not to press further.

____________

Night had fallen as I worked on my laptop to track down who called me earlier. Takeru had long since gone home as we finished the project in no time. My phone dinged and I noticed I had an email from some weird email. I opened it then groaned. It was probably the same person who called. How did things get to this point? I went through my drawers then sighed heavily. I had disconnected wires while putting things away. I reconnected them and confirmed I was untraceable.

I decided to text the person back in order to get them to leave me be. Naturally, I used another phone. The person wouldn't let up. I was getting fed up. I suggested that we meet and settle it that way. Of course I wasn't going to show myself. A part of me couldn't wait to see who the idiot was that honestly believed they were above me.


	2. Chapter 2

The day to meet the brave soul was upon me. I suddenly didn't want to go anymore. I wasn't scared, I just didn't feel like going out. I stretched out after successfully raking in more money for the day. I convinced myself to go and hopefully silence him. I considered murder, but this pretty face of mine didn't belong in prison.

I arrived at the park then sighed. It was a halfway point between where they and I lived. I sat down on a bench and waited for whoever this person was. Minutes seemed like hours until my phone rang. I answered it and heard the familiar voice. "Are you here yet?" "Yes. What are you wearing?" "Black hoodie, white sneakers." He hung up and I found myself waiting again. "You." I looked up then to the side.

I eyed him up and down in slight awe. He was well built. I hoped things wouldn't get physical between us. "You're just a kid." "And you're a dumb adult." He scoffed then crossed his arms. "I want a refund." "Someone obviously didn't read the fine print." "I-" He went quiet. I laughed then stood up. "I'll pretend this conversation never happened and we'll go about our lives. Now excuse me while I go permanently block you number." He pulled me back by my hood. "I'm not going to let up until I get my refund." I couldn't help but laugh more. "Since you're so determined, I want to see you try." "I can take your picture and report you to the police." "With no evidence? I told you, read the fine print. Nothing about what I'm doing is 'illegal' illegal."

I wanted to go home as I was hungry. "You're hungry?" I had hoped he hadn't heard my stomach growl. "No." "Do you want something? There's a store nearby." I couldn't believe it. Despite me scamming him out of his money, he was willing to buy me food. "Even if you're a bad kid, I can't ignore your physical needs." "I guess since you're treating..." He let my hood go then walked on ahead. "Come on." He was strange, but I wasn't one to pass up free food.

We entered the store and he stood by the counter. "One snack and one drink." I browsed the aisles as he struck up conversation with the clerk. I picked up a snack and a bottle water then walked back over to the counter. "Here's your change." "Thank you." I opened the bag then started to eat as we left. "Now, back to the main problem at hand." I rolled my eyes then stuffed the bag in my pocket before taking off. "Wait!" I was too fast for him.

____________

I lied on my bed like a starfish as I debated on whether I'd block him or not. I was interested in seeing how he'd make me give him his refund. Doing that would also put me in danger of being discovered. I had already done enough damage just by meeting him. I decided to leave things as it is as my life had become somewhat boring. He might be the excitement I need.

"Hello?" "It's Takeru. Are you busy this weekend?" "No, why? Don't you dare take me to another ridiculous art exhibit." "Well now that I know you hate those, it looks like I'll have to change next week's plans." I rolled my eyes as I updated the security on my website. "What's happening this weekend then?" "Ah, it's just some computer technology thing." "I'm coming. My schedule is clear." "I knew you wouldn't say no." He talked a bit longer then hung up. It was things like this that made me happy to have him as a friend. It also made me wonder how he had money for some of the events.

____________

I walked into school and was approached by Aoi. "What is it now?" "Can't I walk my friend to homeroom?" "As if we aren't in the same homeroom." She sighed then lightly bumped my side. "Why so glum?" "It's too early to be alive." I soon had another pest by my side. "Takeru..." "In the flesh." "Can I get to homeroom in peace?" They shook their heads as they pestered me with topics and questions I had no interest in.

My phone buzzed a few times as we sat in homeroom. I discreetly moved away from them to see who it was.  _"Him again..."_  I decided to make him a contact and gave him the name "Annoying Dumb Adult". It suited him well. I replied to his messages then had my phone taken just as I had locked it. "Who ya texting?" "Aoi, give it back." "Oh? Who's 'Annoying Dumb Adult'?" I snatched my phone from her hands but didn't give her an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

The school day had ended and they both wanted me to go out to eat with them. Sometimes having friends is a bother when you'd actually prefer to do something low key. I noticed a crowd of girls by the entrance and wondered what was going on. "Let's check it out." "I really don't-" I was already being dragged over by Aoi.

I couldn't believe it. He was there, standing right before my eyes. Did he not have a job? He noticed me then pushed his way through the crowd of hormonal teenage girls. "Thought you could give me the slip huh?" "Yusaku, you know him?" "No, I don't." I walked around them and headed home. My good mood was ruined because of him. I should've just blocked him when I had the chance. Then it hit me. I could just erase all data about me. It would take hours, but it'd be worth it in the end. "Hey." I walked faster. "Hey!" I broke into a sprint.

I panted heavily as I leaned against a wall for support. Annoying suited him all too well. He was going to be the death of me. "Found you." He looked just as tired as I did. He looked close to collapsing and passing out. I backed away from him then stopped. My conscious had come into the picture. I could easily leave and enjoy not getting held up by him, but also risk leaving him for dead if things aren't okay. On the other hand, he could be fine and manage to get a hold of me or something incriminating. I left him.

____________

I washed my cup then placed it in the strainer. Did I do the right thing? Of course I did. I saved myself from possible imprisonment. What subtly ate at me was the fact that he might've been seriously unwell after such strenuous running. I sighed then walked back to the front door. I may scam people for their money, but I wasn't completely heartless. It annoyed me that I felt things. I wished I couldn't feel a thing. I rounded the corner and saw that he wasn't there.  _"Guess he was fine after all."_  I started to turn around then noticed something on the ground farther down.

As I got closer, I started to recognize it. I jogged over to him then felt for a pulse. He was alive. I was aware that I couldn't carry him, so I quietly apologized as I dragged him back to my apartment.

I lied him down on the floor then bustled about. I know what I had just done. I had basically fed myself to the lions by bringing him into my home. I knew I'd end up regretting helping him. I switched cloths then slightly panicked as he started to move. Thankfully he hadn't woken up. I was curious as to how he even found my number in the first place. I searched for his phone then proceeded to unlock it with ease. I searched his history, messages, whatever I could find. I checked my site and saw he was still logged in. I checked his inbox then gasped. I had somehow sent my number to him. I hit myself as I made sure to erase any trace of the email.

He started to stir and I quickly placed his phone by his side. "Kid?" "Dumb adult?" He sat up then looked around. "So, two things. One, don't call me dumb adult. I have a name. Two, where is here?" "Well, this is my friend's place. He's out right now. And tell me your name then." He shook his head then rubbed his eyes. "Let's exchange names." "No way. That'll give you more to report." "Then just give me my refund you little punk." I should've left him lying out there. "Get out." "Make me." He was acting childish. I got behind him then pushed him towards the front door. "Now out." "How about this? We exchange names and I won't report you to the police. I'll promise in any way you please."

He seemed genuine. I walked into the kitchen and quickly whipped up a drink. "Drink this." His face showed obvious disgust from its smell and color. Did I really expect him to drink it? I wasn't sure. He'd get sick for sure. "If this is what it takes..." He lifted it to his lips and I quickly swatted it away, spilling the contents on the floor. "Don't. You've shown me enough." He smiled, causing me to look away in disdain. "I'm Ryoken. You?" "Yusaku..." He shook my hand then stood up. "I won't rest until I get my refund." He then left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed and his pestering had gradually become less frequent. Naturally, I was beyond grateful to whatever was keeping him at bay. "Yusaku." I jumped and nearly fell out of my seat. "You're spacing out again. What's got you? The Love Bug?" "I'd rather die than fall in love." Takeru slid closer to me. "It's not that bad." "As if I'd constantly want my heart literally pumping blood so fast for another human. Ridiculous. Falling in love is a waste of time. Nothing good comes from it." I felt him pat my back as I turned the page. "Did someone hurt you in the past?" "No."

Couldn't he see that I'm just a bitter senior in high school? "I'm making this my mission. Getting you away from technology and start meeting people." "Please don't do this." "Too late. Aoi already knows." I would've had him by the throat if we weren't in public. "You'll thank us. It's just going to be a small party. 10 people max." "You're going to have to drag me from my room." "Don't test me, Yusaku. I will do it." I hated that I knew he would. I just wanted to be left alone as I was content with my current friend circle.

School had ended and I was soon joined by Aoi and Takeru. "Dumb and dumber." "I'm offended." "Good." She pinched my arm then walked ahead. "Yusaku..." I shrugged as I was used to her negative response. "So, the party. Aoi's tomorrow at 3. I'm coming to get you at 2:30." "W-" He jogged ahead to catch up to Aoi. They've stopped taking my feelings into consideration lately and hardly give me a chance to voice my discomfort. I didn't need the social interaction as much as they did.

____________

I finished off my snack as I finished up the new update for my site. It was relaxing not having my phone blown up by Ryoken, but it was also a bit strange. Was he giving up? He seemed more determined than that. I jumped as my ringtone blared out. It was him. I reluctantly answered but noticed he hadn't said anything. "Hello?" Silence. I moved to hang up then heard voices. "Did you get your money back?" "No. He's stubborn as ever. It's a bit fun to torment him." I put them on speaker and turned up the volume. This could be informative.

"Are you done with finals? I'm checking out tomorrow." "Ah, same. Are you going home?" "Definitely. I miss my mom's cooking. You?" "Yeah. I miss my family a bit." "Don't you live far though? I started making plans to hang out winter break." So he's currently a student in college. It still didn't change my mind from calling him an annoying dumb adult. I sighed quietly then ended the call. It worked out for me since it meant he wouldn't be bothering me at all. All I had to do then was survive the party tomorrow.

____________

I woke up then ruffled my hair while yawning. I had stayed up late creating easier ways to stay under the radar. I checked the time then sighed. Then I jumped out of bed. It was close to 2:30. I wasn't one to sleep in, so I had to have been up really late last night. I quickly hopped in the shower then scrambled to get dressed afterwards. The last thing I needed was for Takeru to bark in my ear.

I picked up my keys just as the doorbell rang. I had made it in time. I jogged to the door and tried to not look as if I hadn't just woken up a few minutes ago. "Ready?" "Of course. I'm so ready to go to a party that I had no say in whether I want to go or not." He frowned as I shrugged. I had to get my piece out. "So, you don't want to go?" "Wow, nice of you to ask last minute." "Yusaku...I'm just trying to get you to experience new things." I sighed then stepped out of my apartment and proceeded to lock my door. "Let's go."

____________

There were 10 others just like he said besides us and Aoi. A few of them looked older than us. "So you came after all." "I'm surprised too." I spotted the food on the table and immediately walked over. I filled my plate then found my quiet corner. I watched as people mingled amongst themselves. I busted myself on my phone then noticed a pair of legs in front of me.

I looked up then frowned. His smile had disappeared as well. "Kid?" "Dumb adult?" "Let's stop calling each other names." "You started it." "Habit." I placed another chip in my mouth while waiting for him to speak. "So, why are you here?" I rolled my eyes then pointed a chip at him. "Why else would I be here? Do you think I'd come willingly?" "Maybe." I leaned over and saw that a few people were eyeing us. "Are those your friends?" "Acquaintances. They're my friend's friends." I nodded as I went back to my phone.

I was soon chasing him around as he held my phone up and out of reach. "Give it back!" "That sounds familiar doesn't it?" I was red from both anger and embarrassment. He soon stopped then held it up higher. "You want it?" "Obviously." "Then give everyone in here a hug." "You wouldn't." "Try me."


	5. Chapter 5

I gave the last person a hug then turned to glare at Ryoken. "You earned it." He held my phone out and I felt their eyes on me. I quickly walked out of the room and headed for the entrance. I didn't like being the center of attention. He was making me miserable. I intended to get revenge.

"Hey." I knew this voice and I wasn't in the mood to listen. "Did I make you upset?" I walked away. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot, but I ended up doing so. Here, take it." I turned around then snatched it from him. "I'm going to make your life a living hell." "Hey, calm down. I said I'm sorry." "You've been a thorn in my side ever since I decided to let you try to convince me." "Isn't that how it's supposed to be? Me getting under your skin to get my money back?" I walked away and decided to go home. I'd lose my top if I was around him any longer.

I felt something grab my arm and hold me back. "Don't leave. Your friends threw this for you. The least you could do is hold out. I'll stay away from you." "I'll stay, but not because you told me that." He smiled and I naturally looked away. I hated when he smiled at me. "You can go in first." He let go of my arm and stepped off to the side. "You're weird." "And you're a scammer." I rolled my eyes as I headed back to the front door.

____________

I was thankful to be back at home. He had kept his promise and somehow managed to dispel anything about us knowing each other. I couldn't understand him and that's one thing I didn't like. Not being able to read people stressed me out. It was never too late to block him. Yet every time I think hard about doing it, I never do. What's stopping me? I couldn't figure it out.

I decided to do some background research on him which I should've done in the first place. I clicked away on my computer's screen as window boxes appeared. "Kogami Ryoken...age 19...ah, his school...Matsu University..." I scrolled through more of his information and took note of what could help me in the future. "Let's see some medical records..." Everything seemed normal. "Oh? He's had a few panic attacks..." I was reluctant to do something to cause a panic attack. I could end up killing him. I sighed heavily as there wasn't much I could do. I needed to see for myself what his university looked like. The easiest way was to pretend I was interested in attending next year.

____________

I woke up early the next morning feeling grumpier than usual. I lied back down and felt myself drifting off to sleep again. Just as I was about to drift off, my phone started to ring. I soon got the urge to curse whoever it was out for keeping me from my sleep. I sluggishly answered then frowned at the voice. Did he really not have anything better to do on a Sunday than to harass people? "What do you want?" "My refund." "Just let it go. You're not getting it." "Then you'll repay me in other ways." I scowled at his reply. "Excuse me? Exactly how do you plan to do that?" "I have ways. Goodbye for now." He hung up just like that. He had just ruined my morning. I covered myself with my blanket and hoped to drift back into dream land.

I woke up and felt refreshed. I checked my phone and saw I had messages from both Takeru and Aoi. Even they wouldn't let me live in peace on a Sunday. I ignored their texts as they were probably invitations to something I had little interest in. I turned on my computer then pressed the power button on the monitor. I then opened up my laptop and booted it up as well. I planned to spend the rest of my Sunday developing new codes and finishing up the rest of my homework. It didn't sound like a bad Sunday to me at all.

____________

I stretched out and only then noticed it had gotten dark out. "Where did the time go...?" I couldn't remember the last time I had ate or drank anything. I took the time then decided to fix something while I was out of my zone.

I walked back into my room with a sandwich in hand then peered at the monitor. "I think you'll update fine without my presence." Just as I picked up my phone, Ryoken decided to call.  _"Is he psychic or something..."_  I debated on whether to answer or not. I chose not to as he never had anything to say that was worth my time. I expected him to call back, but he didn't.  _"What is he trying to pull here...?"_  I hated that I couldn't figure him out.


	6. Chapter 6

I checked my phone once more before putting it away. I couldn't get over what he said. What bothered me was that he wasn't making any moves. Did he already go home for break? I obviously still take it as a blessing, but why would he say something like that knowing he wasn't going to be around.  _"Was he trying to use a scare tactic? How lame."_  It made sense if you thought about it. Just when I thought he couldn't get more annoying, he pulls something like this.

I entered the classroom for the last class of the day and I happened to be a little early. I looked out the window in hopes of seeing something worth looking at. There was nothing. I sighed heavily then took my seat. "Yu!" I rolled my eyes as Takeru had finally arrived. "Do you know how close you were to being late?" "It'll be worth it." I gave him a questioning look as he took something out of his pocket. "Oh no. Not another party." "It'll be fun. I promise no one else you know will be there except me. I hear the house is pretty rich looking." "Really?" He nodded then turned in his seat.

I heard the bell ring and took another look at the information on the piece of paper he provided.  _"It's our senior year...Maybe I should loosen up a bit. Just a bit."_  I looked over to see that Takeru had taken off without me. "Some friend..." I folded the paper and stuck it in my pocket before leaving the classroom.

I made a stop by my locker then noticed a letter sticking out of it. "I swear, if this is a prank..." I looked around before taking it out. I flipped it over, looking for the sender. I couldn't find one, so I hoped to find out who on the inside. I took out the card then watched as glitter fell onto the floor. "'You are invited to the Splendor ball on December 31. We will bring in the new year all together.' What kind of crap is this?" I harshly closed the card and sent glitter up towards my face. There was no name in the card either.

____________

I was beyond frustrated. Neither Aoi nor Takeru had received an invitation like this. I thought of asking Ryoken but immediately dismissed the idea. Then it dawned on me. "Did he send this?" I quickly scooped up my phone and tapped on his number. After a few rings, he picked up. "Terrible timing on wanting to deny me my payment." "Cut the crap. You sent me a fake invitation didn't you?" "Invitation? To where?" "Don't play innocent. Admit it!" "As much as I'd like to take credit for your unhappiness, it wasn't me." His tone was genuine. "It really wasn't?" "That's right. Now if there's nothing e-" I hung up then tossed my phone onto the bed. "Then who sent this?"

I had looked up the so called Splendor ball online and only saw information on the venue. I looked up for what sort of people attended and it only said it was a mix of world famous celebrities to your average burger flipper. It was weird, that much is true, but knowing other average people would be there made it seem less intimidating. I took note of the attire that was expected to be worn. The only problem was how would I get there? I looked to see what public transportation I'd need to get there then went into shock at how long it'd take.  _"I'm better off not going then..."_  My phone started to ring and I was reluctant to answer.

"What?" "I said, I'll take you to the Splendor ball." "How did you even figure out what I was talking about." I could hear water running in the background along with a woman's voice yelling. "I am cooking! Calm down, god. Sorry, my mother thinks I'm slacking in the kitchen. Anyway, what do you say? I'm not charging." He had point and it was better than a 3 hour trip by transportation. "Fine. So I'm assuming you can drive?" "Indeed. You can't? You are of age." "It's none of your business. Just make sure to get here early enough so we can make it on time." "Then, does 7pm work for you? Since it starts at 9." "Yeah." "See you then, Yusaku the no refund kid." "Hey!" He had already hung up.

I furiously typed on the keyboard for ways that I could murder someone without them making a sound. I then stopped as I calmed down. Jail didn't fit someone like me. I erased my search history from the web then sighed. He could breathe and it would get under my skin. I was becoming too irritable these days. I blamed him. My life was simple before him. Scam a few idiots and treat myself and my friends to nice things. I let my head slip and land on my keyboard. I then thought about what I had just done.  _"One, I just voluntarily agreed to go to a party. Two, I agreed to go with him without looking for other options. What the hell is going on!?"_


	7. Chapter 7

I had crossed another day off ever since I stupidly agreed to go. I thought of canceling, but I searched the web and saw that everyone will know your name if you don't appear. And they wouldn't see you in such a good light. I started to wish I hadn't been invited. I looked back at my calendar then sighed. The ball was tomorrow. It was interesting how fast time moves when you least expect it to. My phone rang and I sluggishly picked it up to answer.

"Hey, just checking to see if we're still on for tomorrow." "What's tomorrow?" "Remember the party you agreed to go to?" "I did?" The ice block then shattered. "I did. Oh my god." "What?" "What time does the party start?" "About 8. It's not far from my place, so it shouldn't take you long to come over." I debated the pros and cons of telling him about tomorrow. "I...can't go. There's something important I need to have done before the new year comes in. I'm sorry." I quickly hung up so he couldn't inquire further. I felt a bit guilty for turning him down, but I couldn't risk having my name known countrywide.

____________

It was finally Friday and I started to dread everything. Parties weren't my forte and I wasn't the slightest bit excited to see Ryoken. I scowled heavily as I thought back to the endless torture he's already put me through. I looked at my phone wondering if he'd pull something last minute. What bugged me was that he hasn't done anything ever since that phone call 2 weeks ago. Why was I bothered by it rather than happy? I drummed my fingers against the desk as I tried to figure out what I wanted to do.

I tapped on the number then started to regret it. "Hello?" "Are you busy?" "What's this? Yusaku is initiating something?" "I'm hanging up." "Wait, what were you going to ask?" Did I really have nothing else better to do? I could lie and call it all a prank. "Yusaku? Is something wrong?" "Stop showing fake concern. I know your goal is your refund. I was just going to ask if we could hang out." "Are you, the prideful Yusaku, asking me to keep you company? I thought you didn't like me." "I don't. Forget I said anything." "Ah, drop your address. I'm going to need it later. Unless you want to grab your things now then come back with me so we can change?" "That's doable."

I leaned against the wall outside as I waited for Ryoken. I didn't know what compelled me to make plans with him, but I knew he'd alleviate my boredom somehow. I checked my watch once more as I waited. A car pulled up then honked. "Ryoken?" He rolled down the window then waved. "Hurry and get in. It's cold." He didn't have to tell me twice. I closed the door then felt the car take off. I put on my seatbelt then kept my attention on the world outside of the car. "So, where to?" "Anywhere I guess." "So, a landfill would be okay?" "Yep." "Alright then." I really didn't care where we ended up, but I preferred that it was somewhere quiet.

He pulled into a parking lot then parked the car. "Where is this?" "Just get out." I followed after him as he headed towards a small building. He pushed open the door then faced me. "A nice and quiet bookstore, just for you." I was expecting a place more like...him. How did he know I preferred places like this? "You don't have to stay here." "I don't mind. I'll go find seats." He was being too generous. He must be plotting for something, and that something is his refund. I scanned the shelves then stopped at a book. "Neurosis huh..." I looked at the back cover and saw it had nothing to do with anything medical.

I carried Neurosis and two others as I looked around for Ryoken. It wasn't a big place, yet I couldn't find him. "Over here." No wonder I couldn't find him. He had his back to me. "So, what did you find bookworm?" "What, do you want to read one?" "Sure." I couldn't help the laugh that sounded from my throat. "You? Read?" "Yeah, I do read." "I'm sorry, but I really can't believe that. Oh god." I could see him fuming through my blurring vision. He snatched a book from my lap then opened it up. "Hey, I wanted to read that." "Too bad." "Jerk." I sighed internally then looked at both books. "I guess Us will be okay." I placed the other book to the side then opened up the book.

____________

I couldn't put it down. It was exhilarating and kept you guessing and making predictions. It took me a while to realize the book was no longer in my hands. "Where's the book?" "Up here." I looked up and saw Ryoken holding it far from reach. "Give it back." "No can do. We need to go." "Fine." I was close to the end and I beat myself up for not being able to finish in time to learn the ending. "Hey, where are you going?" "Counter." I watched as he walked over, but couldn't quite see what he was doing. He turned around while holding a bag. "Did you just buy these?" "Yep." "Why?"

"You really seemed interested in them and I'm sure you wouldn't want to make the journey out here." He held the bag out to me with a hopeful look. "You bought them, so they're yours." He rolled his eyes then forced the bag into my hands. "We're wasting time. Come on." I felt slightly happy due to his generous heart. Maybe he wasn't that bad at times.


	8. Chapter 8

I slipped on my blazer then looked myself over. I had only gotten dressed this snazzy for special occasions which weren't many. "Hey, are you okay?" I had forgotten I was at his place. "Yeah." "Then come on out. We'll be late." I opened the door then noticed he was dressed nicely as well. "Are you heading out after dropping me off?" "I guess you could say that." I followed him to the front door and wondered if his parents were home. "They're not home. Left to visit family." "How did you-" He ushered me out the door.

____________

I sat quietly as he drove along the road. "Do you want the radio on?" "Sure." Music started to play and joined in with the sound of the car. "Ryoken." "Yeah?" "How did you know where I got invited to?" "Should I tell you now?" "What do you mean?" He had my attention. I had turned my body around to face him. "I was invited as well. Plus, it didn't take much to put two and two together." I frowned as I looked at the invitation again. "Why did they even invite me..." "I'll admit, I'm surprised too." I poised to hit his arm then remembered he was driving. "I'll get you later."

The ride was silent again and I was thankful for it. "Hey, Yusaku." "What?" "Will you be okay by yourself?" I looked at him in confusion. "Of course I will be." "So, once we enter, you won't once come looking for me?" "Not at all." "How about we make a bet?" "I'm not buying into it. I know exactly what you want." He remained silent as he took an exit off the highway. "Okay then." He sounded a bit disappointed, but I didn't want to entertain the idea he had.

"We're almost there." I nodded. I looked at him then sighed. "What's the bet about?" I could've swore I saw him light up at my slight interest. "If you successfully go the entire party without seeking me out, I'll permanently leave your life. No more calls, texts, whatever. If you do the opposite, you'll have to accept me as a part of your life. And give me my refund." I knew what he demand would be, but I was curious as to what he'd give up. "Alright, I accept. Get ready to leave my life."

____________

We walked up to the doors and he held it open for me. "See you after 12, unless you cave first." I rolled my eyes then walked in. It was packed. I worked my way through and ended up in another room. I looked around to see if anyone in the room was worth talking to. They all seemed older than me, and I wasn't fond of interacting with adults. "Hey young thing." She appeared me with a drink in hand. "Evening." I briefly looked away to see if I could find an escape route. "Did you come here alone or with someone?" "What's it to you?" I inched my way into the crowd as I didn't want to interact with her any longer.

I found myself up on the second floor, sitting alone in a room. I had managed to dodge making conversation with the adults and made good enough conversation with people I had slight interest. I checked my watch then groaned as it had only been 10 minutes since we arrived. I looked around the room and took in its design. I couldn't quite make out what color the wallpaper was as it was a dark color. I decided to look out the window and see what I had a view of. It wasn't much, but had a view of a fountain, a few bushes and scattered flowers.

I heard the door open and quickly hid in the closet. The door was then locked and I could already tell what would come next. To my surprise, it was the opposite. "I'm telling you right now, if you don't hand over the document before the new year, this place will be blown to pieces." The other person didn't respond and it worried me to the core. I peeked out and saw that she was on the phone. The woman hung up and left the room with an angry grunt.  _"I honestly don't want to stay here any longer, but what would he think..."_

I weighed my options by the pros and cons then came to the conclusion that living was more important than a stupid bet. I hurried out the room in search of Ryoken. I stopped at the top of the stairs as the crowd had grown since we got here. I sucked it up and made my way down to locate my ride home. I was constantly pushed around as I pushed through the crowd. A part of me believed I'd end up dying this way. Either squished to death or trampled over. I ended up in an u familiar room and proceeded to look around for the silvery haired annoyance.

____________

I couldn't find him anywhere. Did I not check everywhere? I was sure I had. Everywhere I had access to anyway.  _"Maybe he's someplace I'm not allowed in..."_  I asked a few servers about areas that certain people are invited to and asked about how I could get invited. "It should be stated in your invitation and you can just show it. Each invitation is different, so there's no way anyone can pretend to be someone else." "Thanks..." I looked over mine then scowled. I only had access to some secret garden. I didn't even know where in this vast place it could be located. Was it even a garden?

"Ah, the garden. I can take you there." I turned around and saw the same server. "That would be helpful." He walked on ahead and I followed close behind in hopes that Ryoken would be there so we could get the hell out of here. We made a few turns and ended up walking outside then stopping in front of a door. "It's in there?" "Yes." So it wasn't an actual garden with flowers and other plants. "Thanks." I opened the door and was surprised by the art that decorated the walls and the ceiling. It consisted of a variety of flowers that flowed into each other which then made up a bigger flower.


	9. Chapter 9

My footsteps echoed as I continued to walk in further. "So you have access to here too, huh." I looked to my side and saw an unfamiliar man walking towards me. "And you are?" "Call me Spectre." I kept my distance from him as he walked around. "Okay...Have you seen a guy about yay high sporting a dark gray tux, white shirt, black tie with silvery hair with blue-ish highlights?" "No. Wait, yes. He's farther in." I eyed him skeptically as he had suddenly changed his answer. "You'll regret it if you lie to me." "I have no reason to. I can take you to him. Also, the art gets prettier the farther you walk in."

I followed behind him then saw a figure looming in the distance. "Hey, this kid is looking for you." I mentally face palmed as he stepped aside. "Looks like you didn't last long huh?" I crossed my arms as he approached me. "I heard something rather disturbing and I value my life." "What are you going on about?" I told him everything then waited for his response. "So, you want to ditch and possibly let all these people die?" "When you put it like that, you make me sound like the bad guy."

"Yusaku, we're not leaving. We're going to help instead." I rolled my eyes and made it clear that I wasn't happy with his decision. "Fine. You stay here, I'll go home." "Enjoy that 3 hour trip." I growled then turned on my heel. There was no way I was going to play hero. They were all probably destined to die today this way anyway. "Yusaku, are you really going to leave?" "Yes. You can't guilt trip me."

____________

I sighed heavily as he leaned me against him as we tried to secretly collect information. "Who's this dashing young lad with you?" "Oh, he's my..." I shot him a look full of warning. "My boyfriend." I looked at him wide eyed then pinched him out of the man's sight. "Oh, didn't know you two were in that kind of relationship. More power to you." They talked a bit longer before he walked away. I took the opportunity to give him a swift kick to his shin. "What the hell? What if he goes around telling others that we're in that kind of relationship!?" "And? It's better that we appear like lovers as people won't think twice about us moving around together and going off alone."

I couldn't deny that he had a point. "Whatever." He pulled me closer then leaned forward. "What-" "Shh. They're watching." He touched my cheek, causing me to shudder in disgust. "This is too much." "You can relax. They're not watching anymore." I gladly pulled away and put a bit of distance between us. "Come, lets keep talking to others." "Promise we won't ever have to be that close again." "I'll try to avoid it."

As he said, we didn't have to be super close like before. We seemed to have gotten a bit of useful information within the boring chatter they engaged in. We walked off to the side and observed the attendees of the party. "So, anything?" "Give me your phone." "Wait, why mine?" I glared at him while holding my hand out. He placed it in my hand and I quickly got to work. "This person is the invitation sender." I blinked then tugged on his sleeve. "Didn't we meet him?" "Yes. Yes we did." We nodded then made our way back to the garden.

After getting lost a few times, we had made it back to the door that led to the secret garden. "Do you think he's still in there?" "Let's stop wasting time." He took the lead and entered without me. "Hey!" I quickly followed after him. We followed the path as there was only one way through until it got to a bigger room. I had caught up to him in the big room then sighed. He was there. "Sir." "You two again. Missed the art?" Ryoken approached him as I hung back. I wasn't really into this, so I figured I'd let him handle things. "Were you threatened around 9:20 over the phone?" I saw the brief flicker of concerned cross his face before it returned to its natural smile. "Yes. Yes I was."

We looked at him with concern. "It happens every year." "Then why haven't you done anything about it?" "I would've if I could, but I haven't had time." I stepped closer as I was now curious as to what kept him so busy. I looked at Ryoken who simply nodded. Could he tell what I was thinking? The thought of that made me feel weird. "What keeps you so busy?" "It's best to not be greedy when reaching into the cookie jar." "Well, you said this happens every year, right?" I felt both pairs of eyes on me. "Yes." "What does she want from you?" "This entire place." I quietly blinked as that was quite a large request. What didn't add up was why would she threaten to blow the place up if she wanted it? "There's more to it isn't there?" "Yusaku..." I felt Ryoken elbow my side as I had continued to dig deeper.

"Perceptive aren't you." "Look, I'm just trying to make this go quicker so I can go back to avoiding him." Spectre looked at the both of us as I glared at Ryoken. "Is there bad blood between you two?" "Yes!" "No." I looked at Ryoken who looked at Spectre. "Well, I bought this place from her parents who were the original owners. She claims she was cheated out of it and wants it back. I heard her parents weren't fond of her because she always asked for money. I don't blame them for not giving her this place." I sighed in relief as it wasn't anything scandalous. "So, are you two going to dispose of her for me?" I opened my mouth to decline only for Ryoken to cover it. "We'll do it."

I moved his hand then growled. "Why would you agree to deal with someone's problem? I'm not a lap dog!" "Yusaku, do you want to see others get hurt if her threat is actually real thistime?" I slowly shook my head as I wasn't completely heartless. "Then at least do it for them." I wasn't thrilled with the idea at all, but I couldn't completely turn a blind eye. "Okay." "Yay!" He pulled me into a hug, surprising me." "G-Get off me..." "N-O." What I didn't like was the fact that I wasn't disgusted by it.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked into school after our break had finished. "Hey Yusaku!" I kept walking. "Dude, you dropped off the radar after New Years. What happened?" "Nothing." I wasn't interested in talking. I wanted to forget. "You sure? You don't look like nothing happened." "Takeru, please." "Oh." His eyes softened as he smiled. "Then I'll tell you all about my break!" I let a small smile form on my face as I appreciated this part of Takeru.

____________

"Hey, are you busy after school?" I lifted my head as I chewed on my food. "Why do you ask?" "I miss the one on one." He had point as we hadn't hung out just us two in god knows how long. "I'm not busy so, we can." "Great!" He gently patted my head, a gesture that I was familiar with. I never knew why. "Hey, why do you do that?" "Do what?" "Pat my head." He sat back then looked lost in thought. "I do it because sometimes you look cute. And I just get an urge, you know?" I paused in picking up my food. "Cute? You think I look cute?" "Ah, did I say that?" "Hey! Get back here!" Was there more to it?

I read ahead as a classmate read from the book aloud. I glanced at Takeru who was following along. "Takeru." "What?" "I'm bored." "Just keep reading. We'll get in trouble like this." I quietly sighed then went back to reading. I had actually wanted to discuss what he had said earlier. I flipped the page as someone else had been called on. It was going to be a long class.

____________

I waited by the school's front doors for Takeru. It was usually the other way around, but he apparently had something to do. "Yu!" "I can't believe I waited for you." "Of course you would! You love me." "More like you were forced upon me." He pouted as we walked out the front gate. "Not true..." "I was joking. Don't look so hurt. Now, where are we going?" "My place." My eyes slightly widened in surprise. He didn't usually invite me over to his place as I where I lived was closer to school. "Does this mean I'll get to see Flame again?" "You bet." Flame was his pet cat. An orange tabby cat to be precise. "Has he been well?" "Yeah." Which meant he hasn't.

He locked the front door behind himself then took off his shoes. "Want anything?" "Water's fine." "Sure? I have your favorite tea." "Really?" I placed my bag down on the couch then sought out Flame. "Yes, really. Do you want some?" "Yeah." I spotted Flame curled up on the floor in the sunlight. "Flame." I poked his body and he rose his head. After a quiet stare down he stood up then rubbed his head against my knee. "You look thinner..." I picked him up then inspected him. "Maybe they should put you to sleep..." I felt bad for saying it, but there wasn't really much they could do for him.

Flame followed me into the living room as Takeru had called for me. "So, are we just gonna shoot the breeze while drinking tea? Or did you bring me here for a reason?" "Well, one reason was to see Flame. We plan to have him put down next week..." I looked at Flame who sat curled up in Takeru's lap. "He lived a long life, Ru." He looked at me with slight surprise. "You rarely call me Ru." "Only for emotional moments." He glanced down at Flame then let out a sigh. "The other reason..." I took a sip of my tea as he seemed hesitant. "Who's Annoying Dumb Adult?" "Eh? How do you know about that?" What concerned me was that he seemed worried about it.

"Aoi had mentioned it before remember? And I happened to see a message notification appear from them..." "It's nothing, don't worry about it." "Of course I'm going to worry!" "Takeru..." I didn't see him get this way often. "The message I saw worried me...If you're in any kind of trouble, please talk to me. I'm here for you."  _"He worries too much over the smallest things. It makes me feel bad..."_ "I promise to tell you, okay? So if I say don't worry, don't worry." He nodded and seemed more relaxed. "About earlier today." He looked at me with curiosity. "You think I'm cute?" "Ah, I thought you would've forgotten." "Impossible." He sighed then rested his cheek against his hand. "Yeah."

____________

I reluctantly sent Ryoken a message despite having sworn off messaging him after the Splendor Ball incident.

His tone? I didn't notice it sounding any different. Maybe it was a bit higher in pitch, but I wasn't entirely sure. His look didn't change. I was probably reading too much into it. I felt relief wash over me as I settled with that conclusion. Maybe Ryoken did have some use. My phone vibrated again and I saw Ryoken had texted me again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yusaku!" I snapped my head up. "You've been spaced out since you got to school. What gives?" "Have I really? Didn't notice." He really did what he said he would. Naturally I'd be happy with the turn of events, but I didn't feel that. I didn't feel anything if I were to be honest. Numb was probably the best word to describe it all. I felt something grab me and I instinctively flipped them over. "Ow!" "Takeru...? Dude, I'm so sorry." I helped him up as he rubbed his backside. "Could've told me you had defensive reflexes." "Sorry." What didn't help was that my tour of Matsu University was creeping upon me. What would I do if I saw him? I wish I had an answer.

We sat in the classroom as we waited for the teacher to arrive. "Hey Takeru, Yuloser." I frowned at the new nickname she decided to give me. "What?" "Nothing much. Just haven't hung around you both. I'd say it was a smart choice since I haven't lost brain cells." She knew how to tick someone off. "Listen, Aoi. I'm giving you three seconds to walk away before you start feeling a draft around that neck of yours." "Cruel..." She stuck her tongue out then walked away. "Yu, that was pretty mean." "So you're on her side?" "N-" "Forget it. I don't care." I turned my back to him. Why was I so irritated today? Why aren't I acting as if I'm walking on clouds?  _"Why am I affected by this...He was just an imbecile. That put others first rather than himself..."_  Memories flooded my mind. He really was a decent guy.

____________

I had an internal battle on whether or not to find a way to message him or not. "You've been staring at your phone for half of this lunch period." "Huh? Really? Didn't notice..." Takeru plucked my phone from my hands and forced me to eat. "So it's a guy...and his name is Ryoken." "Hey!" I lurched over the table and snatched my phone back. "You're invading my privacy." "Sorry, I-" I silently packed up then headed for our next class. Takeru seemed to press all the wrong buttons on this bad day. I could only hope I didn't reach the boiling point.

The school day ended and I still hadn't made up my mind. I had left without Takeru as I was afraid that he'd irritate me again and cause me to lash out. Everything was Ryoken's fault. If it wasn't for him, I'd be my usual self. My friends wouldn't worry and everyone would just be chill. Why did it bother me so much? We weren't friends and we certainly weren't on good terms. I started to stress over my feelings. How long had it been since he sent me that last message? "Hey." I turned around and saw an unfamiliar person standing by the gate. "Are you talking to me?" "You are Yusaku, right?"

I started feeling skeptical as he apparently knew my name. "No." "Sure? You look like him." "I said I'm not. I'm not your guy." I turned to walk away then heard him say something of interest. "I have something from Ryoken." It then clicked. The voice was the same as the one I heard on the phone back then. "Are you his friend?" "I thought I had the wrong guy." I hated wise guys like him. "You already know that I am, so stop beating around the bush. What did he give you to give to me?" He shrugged then handed me a small bag. "He told me not to look. Enjoy whatever it is." He patted my shoulder then left.

____________

I stared at the bag that sat on my desk. Why did he send his friend and not come himself? It wasn't like I had told him to never appear before me ever again. I quietly sighed as I continued to eye it from my bed. Did I want to see him? Impossible. I had no attachment to him.  _"Yet I feel blue..."_  Everything was normal again, but to me it didn't feel normal. I had reached my conclusion after reflecting and evaluating. I had formed some form of attachment to Ryoken without knowing it. I actually tolerated his presence. I picked up one of the books he had bought me then sighed. I knew what I wanted now, but what if he felt the opposite? I could never tell what he was feeling nor thinking. The only way I'd know was attending that campus tour of Matsu University.

I picked up the bag then decided to look in it. It was a book. One of the books he bought for me to be precise. There was also a sheet of loose leaf. "'You left this in my car. Take better care of it. Ryoken.' Did I...?" A small part of me still wished he had delivered to me himself.


	12. Chapter 12

"Welcome to Matsu University!" I was really here. I felt a bit anxious. Students bustled about around us as our tour guides pointed things out. It would've been helpful had I known his schedule. Was it too late to find out? It probably would've been best to do from my computer at home as it was more protected than my phone was. I bumped into someone then apologized. "Hey, aren't you that kid from last week?"

It was his friend again. "Have we met before?" "You can't fool me. What are you doing here?" "Well I was on a tour until we bumped into each other. If you don't mind, my tour guides are leaving me behind." I turned on my heel and walked away. I should've asked him about Ryoken's schedule, but instead I had to get sarcastic with him. "Well, I'll let him know you're here." I quickly faced him and saw he was already walking away. At least it was better than him not knowing.

____________

"And this is the dining hall! Your meals are already paid for, so go ahead and eat. We'll regroup in an hour." It was pretty spacious and was set up buffet style. I couldn't decide what to eat. "Hey." I looked to my left and saw a girl looking at me. "Am I in the way? Sorry." "Oh, you're fine. I actually wanted to talk." "Sure..." I wasn't used to people walking up to me nor wanting to talk to me either. Takeru and Aoi claim I give off a vibe that turns most away.

"So, are you a senior or junior?" "Senior in high school." "Oh! Me too! What are you looking to major in?" "Computer Science." "Ah, I'm looking into Business Management." She gave off a strong sunny vibe. What kind of home did she come from? "So, what highschool do you go to?" "Den City High." "Hm, it's far from my school, Shinshen High." I peered over her shoulder then froze. It was him. I started to panic internally. "You okay?" "Can we move seats?" "We can but, there aren't many empty tables left."

I quietly watched him walk past with a friend. "Is everything okay now?" "Yeah." I had hoped so. She continued to chatter on and I gave some input when needed. My mind was no longer on the fact we were in the same space.

"Group B! Group B!" "Are you in group B?" She shook her head. "Group A." "I see. It was nice meeting you." "I'll come visit your school sometime!" I wasn't entirely pleased with her declaration, but I didn't hate the idea. "Yu?" The voice was familiar. I kept walking. "Is everyone here from Group B?" We looked around and my gaze had met Ryoken's. I quickly turned around. Why was I so anxious? It was so unlike me. He wasn't anything special. Just a guy I had a slight attachment to.

____________

"Next we'll be visiting the residence halls." Should I have talked to him then? Would I have been able to despite my group leaving? I felt a bit of regret. The day was crawling closer to the end. We peeked into a few rooms then headed towards the next hall. "I actually live in this hall and if you want my honest opinion, this one is the best to stay in." The group laughed as we stopped in front of a door. "Hey, you in?" The door opened and the guy from this morning poked his head out. "Another group?" "Don't give me that."

I squeezed my way in hoping to see Ryoken. "Oh, Yusaku." Everyone looked at me. "Oh? Do you know him, Yeon?" "Indeed I do. He knows Ryoken too. Don't know how, but they seem to be close." I was in the spotlight. Of all rooms we had to visit. "We have visit-" We looked back and there he was. "Yusaku. So my eyes weren't deceiving me." I hated being put in the center. I squeezed my way out the room and headed back from where we came.

I slumped down in a chair feeling relief wash over me. I had escaped. "Yu." He followed me, just like last time. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot..." "Your friend did. So...you're not at fault." He sat next to me. "So, looking at colleges huh?" "Yeah." It felt awkward. "Ryoken." "Hm?" "Do you...dislike me?" "Yeah. You stole my money after all." Of course he wouldn't forget that easily. "But putting that aside, I don't. You're pretty interesting to be around." I sat up then met his eyes.

"Really?" "Yep. I don't see why you don't have a lot of friends." He poked my nose then gave me a cheesy smile. I felt a bit weird afterwards. "Ah, looks like the group is leaving." "Already?" He gave me a curious look. "Did you want to stay longer?" Couldn't he tell? I had already blurted out my thoughts. "Hey, you okay?" "I'm fine." I purposefully left my phone behind so I'd have an excuse to come back in.

____________

"Hope you all enjoyed the tour! We hope to see you back here as accepted students!" The group dispersed and I made a beeline back to the residence hall.

"Excuse me." "Yeah?" "I think I left my phone on one of the chairs. Could I go check?" "Oh, give me a second." She left her seat and entered a room. After a while she came back out. "He'll be down in a bit." He? I just wanted my phone. "Okay..." I leaned against the wall as I waited for whoever it was. "Yusaku~" I sighed heavily as it was Ryoken's voice. "Back so soon?" "I left my phone." "You mean this?" He produced my phone from his pocket. "Yes. May I have it back?" "Finder's keepers." He was starting to get annoyed. "Just give it back." "Should I? If you really wanted it, you wouldn't have left it." I've felt frustrated before, but this was on another level. "Ryo, just give the kid his phone." "Do you always have to ruin my fun?"

I watched them interact. Were they close? It seemed like it. What was I feeling? Jealousy? I couldn't be. We weren't friends, and we certainly weren't a thing. I left the building without my phone. It wasn't important anyway. I could simply buy another. "Hey, you left your phone." "Keep it." He held me back by my shoulder. "Yu, what's wrong? Did I play around too much?" "Yeah, you did. And now I'm feeling like this! Why did you have to go and joke around like that? Play around like that? Just leave me be." It was as if my mouth had no filter. Everything just spilled out.


	13. Chapter 13

I took shelter in the library then proceeded to bang my head against a table in the far back. Why was I still here? Why didn't I just leave? I reached in my pocket to use my phone then remembered Ryoken still had it. Nothing was going right today.

After sitting for a while, I finally decided to head home. I walked towards the doors then saw Ryoken waiting. "You-" He walked up to me then held me by my arms. "Look, I can't know what displeases you if you never tell me. I'm still at fault for not asking, but you can't just get mad at someone if you never told them you don't like whatever it is." I quietly stared at him as he looked at me in annoyance. "I'm sorry." "Huh?" "I'm sorry, Ryoken..." He let go of me then held my chin. He turned my face with a confused expression. "Did you just apologize?" "Yeah." "Did you hit your head? You never apologize." I could actually say I did hit my head. Multiple times. "No. I was wrong, so you deserved one." "Are you sick? This isn't like you." I swatted his hand away in annoyance. "Maybe I'm trying to become someone likable. Someone nice."

I walked away in a huff. What was I doing, trying to be nice. People would probably continue to assume I'm sick. "Yu, I already like you." I stopped. "What?" "I already like you. Don't change." He placed my phone in my hand. "I'll drive you home." "Wait-" He dragged me out of the building by my free hand. I felt myself smile as my mind repeated his words.  _"I guess there are weirdos in the world who like my personality."_

____________

The car ride wasn't long and was mostly silent. "Ryoken." "Listening." "I don't actually want you out of my life..." I fidgeted with my phone as I avoided looking at his face. He was making me say things I wasn't used to. "Is that all?" "I want to keep talking to you. So...could..." I didn't like to sound as if I was pleading. "I get it." He pulled over by my apartment building. "We're already here..."

"There. Unblocked and saved as a contact." I felt happy. I had gained my friend back. It still felt weird to say, but what else would he be to me? "I'll text you." "Oh? Yu is taking initiative huh?" "Shut up." I quickly got out of the car and headed inside. I couldn't understand why he could irritate me so quickly. It was like he knew what annoyed me.

____________

I looked at my site then heard Ryoken's voice.  _"Find a new hobby that isn't that huh..."_  Was I really willing to give up my money maker? I shook my head then scolded myself for even remotely considering it. I shouldn't give up something I enjoyed for someone else. I nodded firmly as I performed my routinely update on the site.

His words started to creep back into my mind. I slowly stopped working. Maybe finding a new hobby wouldn't be such a bad idea. What could I do that I knew I'd enjoy, but wasn't illegal? I wasn't really an artsy person, so anything art related was out. I hated exercising, so anything athletic wise was out too. Music wasn't really my thing either. It then dawned on me. Game creation. It was probably the same amount of difficulty as creating your own website. If not, I was willing to put effort into it. I found myself reaching for my phone to tell Ryoken the news, but stopped. Why did it matter if he knew?  _"I'm acting so weird. It's freaking me out."_

My phone lit up and revealed it had received a message from Ryoken.

I started to plot his death.

____________

I wondered what his parents were like. Were they just as annoying as him? Were they strict? Should I bother trying to make a good impression? I started to worry over it now that I kept thinking on it. I didn't want to seem rude, but I didn't necessarily want to be a fake version of myself. I lied back on my bed then decided to go in between both. How was I going to pull it off? I wasn't sure myself either.


	14. Chapter 14

I checked my face in the car's window as he drove along. "You look fine, Yu. You act as if you have to impress my parents for some reason." I nervously laughed as I turned my attention back to the road ahead of us. "I figured you wouldn't have much to do today, so I wanted to bring you along as we're going out today." I looked at him in surprise. "Is that really okay? Isn't it a family thing?" "They don't mind. I told them about it last night. My mom has also been pestering me to bring you over one day..." "What for?" "I told her a bit about the ball. Guess she wanted to meet the other brave soul."

"Please, you forced me to help." "Yet you still went along with it." I rolled my eyes. I just didn't want to spend three hours getting home. "Anyway, don't feel like my parents don't like you by first glance. That's when they're sizing you up." "That doesn't make me feel better." "Sorry." His parents didn't sound bad. In fact, it made me want to meet them a bit more than before.

____________

He parked the car then turned off the engine. "We're actually here." "Yep." We didn't get a chance to approach the door when a woman suddenly swung open the door and engulfed Ryoken into a hug. "Ryo, my baby boy!" "I'm already 19, mom." I quietly watched as they seemed to ignore my presence. "Ryoken, who's this?" A man had stepped out as well. "This is-" "I can introduce myself. Fujiki Yusaku. A friend of Ryoken's." "I like him." I blinked as I didn't expect to gain favor that easily.

His mother let go of him then took my hands in hers. "It's finally nice to meet you. Ryoken always talks about you!" "I do not!" They bickered back and forth and I couldn't help but laugh. They looked at me curiously. "I apologize. It's just you both kind of resemble each other. And the way you argued like kids." I liked the atmosphere. It was something that I never really got to experience with my own parents. "Come in, come in. We still have time before we leave." I followed behind Ryoken then was attacked by the strong smell of lavender. "You really love lavender huh?" "It's very relaxing isn't it?" "In certain doses, yes."

They asked me general questions until came the troublesome question. "How exactly did you meet Ryoken?" I broke out in a cold sweat. My mind had gone blank. "At the bookstore." I looked at Ryoken who nudged me under the table. "Right. I was there for fun reading and he came over and bugged me because we liked the same author." I hoped I sounded convincing enough. "Really? That sounds like Ryoken. Invading someone's personal space." Ryoken glared at his mom who laughed lightly. _"Crisis avoided."_

____________

I pursed my lips as we stepped inside. "Are you not happy?" I quickly dismissed her worries assuring her it was okay. Ryoken pushed me to walk ahead with him. "My mom loves the aquarium for some reason. She gets all excited like a 4 year old." I nodded as I looked around. There certainly were a lot of parents and kids. I turned around then noticed his parents weren't behind us. "Ryoken, we lost your parents." "No problem." He took out his phone, typed something then put it away. "Shall we explore?"

I wasn't a big fan of watching marine life, but it was interesting to see bits of Ryoken's mother in him. "Hey, Yu." "Huh?" He held my hand and I pulled away in surprise. My hand tingled. "Did I hurt you?" "No..." "Then forget it. Let's move on." "Wait. Show me..." He smiled then asked for my hand again. I slowly placed my hand in his then watched as he put my finger against the glass. A fish had then swam over to inspect it. "Cute right?" "Yeah." I moved my finger and watched as the fish followed. I could understand why he was fascinated by it.

We continued to walk around the aquarium. Watching Ryoken act like a child was more interesting than the place itself. "Yu, come!" "I'm coming. Sheesh." He pointed up. I looked and saw fish swimming above us. "Oh wow." "It gets everyone. Even the grumpiest of people." I looked back down as he continued looking up. Seeing the pure happiness on his face made me feel something on the inside. Whatever it was, I didn't mind it for the time being. I continued to stare even after he stopped looking up. "Is there something on my face?" "No...no. Let's keep moving." My face heated as I didn't expect to get caught staring.

____________

"Hm, where are you parents?" "I told them we'd meet here at 4." So that was what he texted. "Actually, there's something that's been on my mind." Ryoken looked at me as we sat down. "Back in the library...what did you mean by 'you like me'?" It obviously had two different meanings and I needed to know which it was. "Is it bugging you? Keeping you awake?" "No." "Then don't worry about it." "Okay..." He said that yet I couldn't help but still want an answer.

"There you two are!" Mrs. Kogami jogged over to us with glee. "Where did you two run off to?" "That's a secret." "You left us alone though." "I thought you were 19 already." I stifled my laughter. They really were like each other.

 


	15. Chapter 15

I had finally finished the first book Ryoken had bought me, Neurosis. Just as I had thought, it was a good read. Still, I thought it could've been written a bit better. I picked up the third then decided to save it for later. I didn't want to do homework, but if I waited any later I wouldn't have time to finish it all. I psyched myself up to doing it then opened up my books.

The sound of my ringtone shook me from my sleepy state. "Takeru?" I tapped accept then put him on speaker. "What's up?" "Well, you could turn on the news. Or not. Your choice." I headed to the living room and turned on the TV. "So, no school." "Right." I sighed in content. "The world is watching out for me." "Waited until Sunday to do it all huh?" "Indeed." I turned off the TV then headed back to my room. "So, besides homework, what are your plans for today?" "I planned to visit Aoi." "What for?" "Reasons." That meant he wasn't going to tell me.

"Why's it a secret?" "It just is. Anyway, what about you?" "Eh, maybe start working on the game..." He seemed interested in the game. "Can I be in it?" "You are. It's going to be a slice of life game based on my life." "Woah." Obviously I wasn't going to include the illegal things. "Yeah. So I basically won't be leaving home." "That's no surprise." We talked a bit longer before I hung up. I started on my homework so I could focus the rest of my time on the game.

____________

I was working on the game when my phone rang again. I had moved it far from reach so I couldn't see who was calling. I liked my ringtone, so I let it play out until the call disconnected. I stopped working as the person had called again. I rolled my chair over to my bed to see who. _"Of course it'd be him."_

I put Ryoken on speaker then went back to work. "Hey Yu! You home?" "You're asking an anti-social scammer if he's home or not?" "Fair. So, can I come over?" "Absolutely not." He had gone quiet. Maybe I was too harsh about it. "Then I won't bug you." "Actually...come..." I was glad it was only an audio call as he couldn't see my tinted face. I wasn't used to asking people for things, especially to come over to my place to hang out. "Then I'll be there in an hour. Also, don't force yourself to do things." He hung up after saying that. Was I forcing myself to let him come over? I shook my head as I decided not to dwell on it.

____________

The doorbell was rung multiple times until I had yelled for him to stop. I unlocked the door then was pulled into a hug. "Looks exactly the way I remember it." "Sorry for not redecorating...?" He let me go then headed for the living room. I noticed he had brought a few bags inside with him. "What's in the bags?" He looked at me then grinned. "Secret."

I shoved him then peeked in the bag. I pulled out snacks then looked at him. "Food?" I looked in the other bags and saw books in one and a few movies in another. I didn't know what to think. "I made sure to pick things that'd interest you." My mind reeled at what the appropriate response would be. Was this a simple at home hang out or was it more? I shook my head as it couldn't be more, it was Ryoken for pete's sake.

"You can't seem to get enough of me huh?" I laughed then looked at him. His expression was different. I didn't know what it was nor how to deal with it. I looked away then rummaged through the books. "L-Let's start with books." He halted my movement then picked out a movie. "Let's watch a movie instead." I pulled my hand free of his hold but remained silent. My hand felt tingly again. "Fine."

He wasn't kidding when he said he chose something that I'd be interested in. My eyes were glued to the screen the entire time. The only times I looked away was if one of us paused it for a bathroom break or we needed a drink refill. "That movie was awesome! How'd you know I like this?" "I picked based on the stories you picked up back at the bookstore." That was pretty observant. I never expected something like that from Ryoken. It made me feel a bit touched that he cared enough to learn my tastes.

"I know it's a bit late for this but, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." I shook my head then smiled. Realization came crashing in and I quickly wiped it off my face. _"What's wrong with me? Suddenly smiling at him like that..."_ He didn't seem to notice which made me feel relieved. "I heard you typing on your keyboard on the phone. Scamming more people?" I shook my head again then brought my knees to my chest. "I stopped doing that a while ago..." I could feel his eyes on me. "You did? I thought you would've kept going." I hid my face before I spoke. "Someone's words got me to stop. I..."

I stopped myself before the truth came out. He didn't need to know exactly why. That I stopped so he'd see me in a better light and find me more likable. It sounded sappy. "Well, whoever it was I'm glad. You shouldn't waste talent on something like that. Is there any trace of it left?" "No. Oh!" I grabbed his wrist then dragged him to my room.

"I'm working on this." He looked at my screen and seemed impressed. "What is it?" "A slice of life game about my life, minus the illegal things." He really seemed impressed by it all. "Can I be a tester?" I looked at him and his eyes met mine. His eyes were sincere. "I guess so..." He happily cheered then pulled me closer. My heart had skipped a beat.

 


	16. Chapter 16

I sat in class in a daze. I couldn't get over it. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell. I looked down at my notebook that clearly hadn't been written on. "Bro, are you sure you're okay? You haven't written anything all morning." "Yeah, I'm fine." It was finally our lunch time and I planned to use the time to sleep and hope it bettered my condition.

I felt my body being shaken and I stretched out my limbs. "Dude, you slept like a rock. You missed the entirety of lunch." "I can just eat after school." Takeru gave me a worried look then stuck a piece of food in my mouth. It tasted pretty good. "So you won't die before school is over..."

____________

The school day finally ended and I couldn't have been happier to finally eat. "You look better now that you got something in you stomach." I nodded then noticed Aoi walking over to us. "You two are doing something after school right?" "Does it matter?" She sighed then took a seat in front of us. "I decided I wanted to hang with you both. It's been a while." We looked at each other then back at her. "Your friends canceled didn't they?"

She looked offended then scoffed. "I didn't go with them because I wanted to hang with you two. Being around you both is strangely relaxing. Refreshing even. A girl can only stand talk about makeup and clothes for so long." I decided to stop interrogating her. "Well, we haven't decided on anything yet actually." "Why don't we check out that house everyone's been talking about?" I looked at Takeru who immediately shut down the idea. They bickered back and forth then directed it to me. "I'd rather not...It's not the place I'm worried about, but the people who live around there."

"You both are such chickens. I hope the fate of the world doesn't end up in the hands of you two." I frowned as she wasn't any better. "Fine, let's go." Takeru looked at me with wide eyes. "How could you change your mind so easily?" "It's senior year, loosen up." Aoi high fived me while Takeru trembled in his seat.

____________

"You didn't have to come you know." "I came because I didn't want to leave Yusaku alone with you." I laughed as he didn't look confident while saying it. "You really could've just gone home." The house started to come into view. "Here I thought it would look abandoned." "They say someone was murdered in the house this one was built on. Their ghost still roams." I didn't really believe in such a thing, but it was interesting to hear the stories people came up with.

"Alright, hand over your valuables and no one gets hurt." "As if." I looked at Takeru who stood his ground. Aoi quietly sighed. "Looks like he's a talker." I fished around in my wallet then handed over several bills. "Is this enough?" Their eyes sparkled as they counted the money before walking away. "I can't believe you just handed over that much cash." "I don't need it really." It was stolen money anyway.

"And you worried over nothing, Takeru. Once a wimp always a wimp." Aoi laughed before running on ahead causing Takeru to chase her. We probably would've been in more trouble had I decided to leave some cash at home. My phone rang and I checked to see who it was. A small smile formed on my face as I accepted. "Hey-o~" "What's with the sudden call?" "Well, classes are done for the day, so I wanted to bring you some sweets. My mom made them." "That-" My phone was then ripped from my hand and my body was kept from moving. "Is it him?" "Yep." They ended my call with Ryoken.

____________

I sighed as I was starting to get bored. The least they could've done was leave me some form of entertainment. The door opened and they sat in front of me again. "So, ready to talk?" "I already told you, my parents are dead and I have no family here. I'm not from a rich family. You're not getting any ransom money." "Then explain the large bills." "Ever heard of a job?" He angrily left the seat then slammed the door closed. They really knew how to entertain a hostage.

I looked out the window at the dark sky. How much longer would they keep me here? I had no value. Though, it wasn't like they could just let me go. I knew too much and would go to the police. Life was getting too complicated for my liking. I missed the simpler days. I let my body flop onto the bed then sighed. My mind started to think of Ryoken. I pushed them away, but they simply came back. "I miss him..." I then shook my head as I couldn't believe I had said something like that. _"But I really do..."_

I slowly opened my eyes then noticed the sun had already risen. What time was it? I was probably missing classes. The door opened and I immediately sat up. "Well, you have no value. But we can't just let you go. So we're basically going to keep you prisoner." I figured as much. "Don't worry, we're humane. Breakfast is ready, so I'll bring it up." The door closed behind him. I doubted anyone was concerned about me. _"Guess this is my life now..."_

 


	17. Chapter 17

Night had come once more and I found myself sitting by the window. I couldn't help but wonder what everyone was currently doing. Were they enjoying meals with their families? Out partying on a school night? Doing homework? I wanted to move my limbs. It felt as if the restraints were digging into my skin. Even if I asked them to remove or loosen them, they'd just believe I only wanted to escape.

I wasn't a fighter and there were more of them than me. So running wasn't really an option in this case. I couldn't exactly sit here and wait for someone to come for me. Hell, no one besides Aoi and Takeru knew where I was last. I looked around the room then sighed as there wasn't anything I could try to cut the rope with. I could try and sneak out in the dead of night, but they probably took turns staying watch. There was another option, but it was dangerous and might not work. There really weren't any options.

____________

Morning rose again and I was brought breakfast. "Could you, cut this?" He rolled his eyes, but cut it anyway. "You know, I expected you to have a breakdown of some sort, but you're really composed." I finished what was in my mouth then sighed. "Why would I waste energy on freaking out about the situation when I could use that energy to figure out an escape plan? Though, I can't exactly do that, escape I mean." Nothing else was said between us and he then took the dishes out of the room.

He poked his head back in then sighed. "I'm sorry about this, kid." He closed the door once more. At least he had a conscience. I looked out the window at the empty streets. Hardly anyone passed by here. Just as I started to look away, I noticed someone run down the block. _"Are they running from someone?"_ A few minutes passed, but no one else came by. I figured they were doing some morning exercise until the same figure passed by again. I shook my head as they were probably just sprinting back home to finish.

I started to wonder what the person was looking for as they had ran back and forth numerous times. They had to be tired at this point. I haven't seen them run past, so I figured they took a break to catch their breath. I decided to try and lift up the window so I could see better. It wasn't easy, but I managed to open it enough to stick my head and a bit of my body out. I looked down then realized I could jump, but the probability of hurting myself was high. Just as I had decided on my plan, the person had started to come back.

 _"Ryoken...?"_ I wanted to call out to him, but I couldn't risk them hearing me. I needed to get his attention. I looked around the room then decided on the pillow. I opened the window a bit wider then hoped the pillow would fall far enough to get his attention.

He looked up then met my gaze. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He walked over then put his hands on his hips. Nothing was said between us, but it didn't seem like words were needed. He held his arms out and I was quick to shake my head. What if he couldn't catch me? I heard the door starting to open and leapt out. I felt something halt my fall and heard a low grunt.

____________

I gently rubbed my wrists as the skin had become red. I quietly looked up and saw Ryoken staring at my wrists. I hid them behind my back. "You came for me...?" He pulled my arms out of hiding then gently brushed his thumb against my wrist. "We're going to the police right now." He didn't wait to hear my thoughts as he grabbed my hand. It stung a bit, but I decided to bear with it for his sake.

____________

We quietly sat in a cafe after visiting the police. I had never seen Ryoken so quiet. It was unnerving. "Ryoken..." "Order whatever you want." I frowned. "That's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to thank you...for coming to look for me." I hid behind the small menu they provided for us. "I couldn't sleep." I peeked over it a bit to see his expression. It was full of sadness and worry. "Hearing 'Is this him?' made me uneasy. Then you not answering your phone..." I placed the menu down then felt a bit sad seeing him like this.

"I didn't think you cared that much about me..." He glared at me. "You think I don't care? I was awake all night worrying about you. I couldn't stop thinking about you for pete's sake! And you say 'I didn't think you cared'?" I broke eye contact briefly before meeting his gaze again. "I couldn't have possibly known that. I'm not you. Don't get mad at me!" His eyes softened then filled with sadness. "I'm sorry. I just...you're dear to me. There, I said it. I find you dear to me, so I really care a lot about you, Yusaku." I stared at him blankly. _"A dear friend huh...I get it."_ I smiled softly at the thought, but couldn't help but notice the small twinge in my chest.

 


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!" Aoi had apologized for the nth time. "I said it's okay." I walked out of my room to get a snack from the kitchen. "Even still, I feel awful. But I was surprised to see that guy from months ago approach us asking about you." I looked at Aoi curiously. Takeru had come out of the bathroom then as well. "Right, Takeru?"

"His name is Ryoken. And I guess you two are pretty close, huh?" I didn't like the tone Takeru used. "We're just good friends. Don't sound so suspicious Takeru." He didn't seem convinced, but he didn't say anything else. "Well, we're just glad to have you back. I promise, no more shady places. I'm treating you to dinner tonight." "Actually, I can't..." They looked at me, waiting for an answer. "Ryoken is coming over...to cook..." Aoi squealed while Takeru rolled his eyes. "Then I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow." I nodded then looked over at Takeru. "Ryoken's not going to replace you, Takeru. Don't look so sour."

____________

I quietly worked on my game as they decided to stay for a free meal. I mentioned to Ryoken that he might want to bring more of what he was already bringing, if he was bringing anything. He didn't respond, but it said he had read the message. My door opened and Takeru had slipped inside. "Hey, what's up?" "What's Ryoken to you?"

I turned to face him. "We're just friends." "Give me a reason to believe you." I internally sighed before giving him an answer. "Because we're best friends and you know me. I'm not really one to lie." I sat back and waited for him to speak. It was weird seeing him all panic-y over a new friend. Was he really that worried of being replaced?

"It's just, you don't usually make an effort to befriend people nor do people really talk to you. I feel he has ulterior motives." I gave him an awkward smile as that was the case months ago. Now things were different. Now we just wanted...to be friends. "He doesn't. I was shocked too, hearing he just wanted to build a friendship with me." I went back to typing on the computer.

"Then promise me something." I hummed in response. "When we graduate, you'll wait for me in the music room." I stopped what I was doing to look at him. His face was serious. "Well, graduation is still a few months away. Two to be exact." I counted off the months on my hand just to be sure.

"I'll remind you weekly then. It's really important that I tell you then." I couldn't help but wonder what it was he wanted to say. Were we not going to the same college? Was he going abroad instead? "Could I get a hint as to what you want to discuss?" "You." He then left the room without another word. What about me did he want to talk about?

____________

I heard the buzzer then Aoi shout she was going to answer it. I left my seat and poked my head out of the room. "Is Yusaku here?" "Yeah. He's been holed up in his room the entire day." Ryoken's eyes locked with mine and I quickly closed the door. I didn't like the way I was feeling. I hoped it wasn't the case. I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I weakly spat out a "come in".

"Hey." I froze at the sound of the voice. "Ryoken...hey..." He sat on my bed while I took up residence in my chair. "Your friend said you've been in here all day." My stomach growled as I thought of the food Ryoken was going to make. I hid my face out of embarrassment. "That hungry huh?" "If you know, why don't you get started..." I turned my attention back to my computer screen.

"Alright. You're the boss." I quietly sighed then felt my head being tipped back. Ryoken's eyes bore into my own, causing me to look away. It was stirring up feelings inside of me that I wasn't familiar with. "Yu, look at me." "No." "Yu..." I made eye contact with him again and hoped the swelling in my heart would cease. "Have I ever told you that you have nice eyes?" I stared at him with a blank expression. What was that about? He did all of that just to say I had nice eyes?

"Thank y-" I was soon cut off by Ryoken gently kissing my forehead. "I'll go get started. Try to control your hunger." He left the room just like that. I touched my forehead then felt my body temperature rise. It made me start to wonder what Ryoken thought of me. I placed my other hand over my heart then smiled a bit. Whatever I was feeling, I didn't mind it if it only appeared around Ryoken. He wasn't a perceptive one anyway.

 


	19. Chapter 19

I walked through the school doors in a good mood. Whenever my mind would think of Ryoken, I'd find myself not wanting to push the thoughts away like I usually did. They seemed more pleasant this time around. I didn't know why, but they boosted my good mood, so I didn't think too much of it. "Oho? Is this Fujiki Yusaku smiling I see?" I rolled my eyes as Aoi walked backwards while peering into my face.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" She giggled then walked by my side. "I've hardly ever seen you smile. It looks really good on you, so smile more." I felt a slap on my shoulder then glared at the culprit. "So, what are you two discussing?" Aoi filled him in. "I see. You do look good with a smile. I'm sure other students agree." I looked around us as other students seemed to be eyeing me. I wasn't used to the attention, so I avoided eye contact.

"Was it because Ryoken cooked for you last night? His cooking was surprisingly good." I playfully hit Aoi, but couldn't help but hate that she was spot on. "Please, his cooking just barely passed." "Hey, Yu." I looked at Takeru who seemed a bit down compared to a few minutes ago. "What's up?" "Let's talk after school." I tilted my head as I couldn't fathom what we needed to talk about. He entered the classroom while Aoi and I stood outside.

"I think I see what's going on here..." I looked at Aoi who simply walked past me without explaining what she meant.

____________

I sat down next to Aoi who motioned for someone to come over. "So, besides you two having a chat after school, what else is planned?" I felt this question was mostly directed at me. Probably because she was looking at me when she asked. "Nothing really. Just homework and working on the game." She didn't look like she believed me. It was the truth whether she liked it or not. "Why don't we just be good students and do homework together?" They laughed at my suggestion.

"Let's be realistic here, Fujiki." "Then what do _you_ suggest we do Zaizen?" "Glad you asked!" I started to regret asking. "Let's go see Ryoken!" I stared at her wide eyed. I snuck a glance at Takeru who grimaced. "Let's not. It's far from here and we probably can't just walk onto campus without arousing suspicion. Plus, he's a busy university student. Let's not bother him." "I'm with Yu on this, Aoi." She pouted then mumbled something under her breath.

____________

In the end, we ended up at my place doing homework. "I can't believe I'm actually sitting here doing homework like a student is supposed to." I sighed then put my pen down. "Then leave. You've been complaining for 5 minutes already." "But things are better when done with friends." "Doesn't that apply to homework?" She didn't respond, thus admitting I was right. "Hey, I almost forgot." I looked at Takeru who motioned for me to follow him.

"So, what do you want to discuss in private?" "Are you really just friends with Ryoken?" I nodded. I didn't understand why he doubted me. Did he think I was attracted to Ryoken? "Ru, are you suspecting I'm attracted to him?" "A bit." I internally sighed then scratched my head. "You're thinking too much. I don't swing that way." His face fell slightly. Did I say something offensive? "Ru?" "Well, if you say it's nothing then it isn't. Sorry." He patted my shoulder then went back inside.

I walked back in then noticed Aoi was on the phone. "Who-" I then realized it was my phone. I hurried over then froze as Ryoken's face was visible on the screen. "Oh! Here he is." Ryoken waved while smiling. My heart flipped and mostly likely did a split as well. "When did-" "He called a few minutes ago. You weren't here so I answered." I looked myself over then realized I hadn't properly changed. "So, I hear you three were working on homework. I hope I'm not interrupting."

I quietly sat as Aoi chattered on with Ryoken. "You know, I wanted to visit you today but these two dolts were against it." "Oh? I wouldn't have minded the company." Aoi glared at me and I hid behind my book. "So you're free now?" "Actually, no. I'm finally starting at my part time so I'll be busy late afternoons." I felt myself frown at the news. Did that mean I wouldn't get to see him? "Aw, that means you won't get to see cute and adorable Yusaku." I moved to hit her until Ryoken spoke. "That's true. I think I'll miss that the most."

I quickly left my spot and hid in the bathroom. I dowsed my face with cool water hoping it'd cool me off. I dried my face then looked in the mirror. I was still feeling hot and my cheeks were still tinted. I couldn't go back out there with reddened cheeks as they'd make fun of me. Or make assumptions that weren't true. "Yu, you okay?" "I'm not dying." "So yes. Are you dressed?" "Wh-" The door opened and Aoi came in with Ryoken on the screen.

"This guy was worried about you." I looked at Ryoken then moved her hand to place the phone down. Just when I had started to cool down, I had started feeling hot again. "You're face is red. Are you catching a cold?" "Probably. Yeah." I hoped it would deter the both of them. She lifted the phone again then left without it. "You have interesting friends." "Thank you." I peered down at the screen at Ryoken focused on something else.

"Ryoken, can I confide in you?" "Of course. Would you be okay doing it this way or text?" "This is fine." I sat on the sink while holding the phone in my hands. Was it really okay to tell him this? He could end up teasing me about for god knows how long. "Well, there's this person...and lately when I see them my heart feels weird. It swells and beats faster. Sometimes it skips. I find myself thinking of them and finding the thoughts pleasant. I even want to hug them...what exactly am I feeling..."

He started chuckling then turned his attention to me. "You my dear friend, are in like with said person. Congrats." The one thing I had disapproved of had happened to me.

 


	20. 20

In like. I was in like with Ryoken. I frantically shook my head then sighed in anguish. What was I going to do? Should I even like him? He harassed me back in the beginning. I had many reasons to dislike him, yet my heart found more reasons to like him, and not just in the friend sense. I banged my head against my pillow then groaned. There wasn't any turning back at this point since they had already developed.

My phone rang and I was hesitant to pick up. "Yu! Which do you like more, m&m cookies or macaroons?" That was a hard one. "Both. I can't just choose one." "I see. Sorry to bother you so early. Have fun at school~" I looked at my phone as his call was completely random. Why didn't he ask yesterday or anytime before then?

____________

"I can't believe graduation is close." I looked at Aoi who played a puzzle game on her phone. "Me either. Feels like I've barely gone to classes and learned." Takeru laughed then reminisced back from freshman year. "And remember when Takeru ran from those bees?" We burst into laughter at the memory while Takeru frowned. "That's nothing compared to how your brother fried your hair to a crisp." Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Now that I think about it, Yusaku never had bad days..." "Yeah, you're right..." They both looked at me as if I was an anomaly. "That's just how things ended up being." They frowned as they had nothing to make fun of me for. "Remember that time Aoi had gotten splashed by a car and she chased the driver down?" "Oh my god-" We burst into laughter as we remembered the drenched head to toe Aoi. "What about the time Takeru thought he wallet was stolen but it had fallen in the hole in his coat?" He had gone and accused just about everyone in school then had to apologize on the PA afterwards.

"Going down memory lane is fun once in awhile." I nodded as we had some great memories. I started to hope I could making lasting ones with Ryoken. A smile crept onto my face the more I thought about it. "Oho? Is Yusaku thinking something naughty?" I furrowed my brows then glared at Aoi. "Guilty I see." "As if I wanted to imagine anything like that." I couldn't help but notice Takeru had stop giving input. I turned and saw he was reading. Aoi tapped me then shook her head.

____________

I noticed a crowd had formed by gate of the school. "I'm getting deja vu." I firmly held onto my desk to avoid getting dragged downstairs. "Come on! Aren't you curious?" "No." "Takeru." "If he says no, then no." Aoi sighed then let go of me. "Then I'll go myself. Don't get mad if you miss out. I figured it wouldn't hurt to peek. "I'll come." "Smart choice."

We approached the crowd then noticed it was mostly girls. "What's going on...?" Suddenly a face appeared from the other side. "Yu!" He hurried over then hugged me before spinning me around. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "Ryoken..." "Oh, right. You don't like attention..." "Hey! Get lost. He's obviously not here for all of you." We looked at Aoi who dispersed the crowd. "Guess I'll take my leave. I'll tell Takeru you left ahead of us." She jogged away, but not before giving me a wink.

"Why are you here...?" "To see you. And give you this." He handed me a bag with a smile. There were a few books in it and..."Cookies and macaroons...?" "Well, you couldn't choose, so I bought a small batch of both." I stared at him wordlessly as I felt heat rising to my face. My body moved on its own and hugged him. "Yu?" "Thank you..." I held him tighter. I didn't want to let him go. "You're welcome, but you're kind of crushing me." "Oh." I let go then felt him move my arms back. "You just had to loosen your hold is all."

He soon returned the gesture and hid his face in my hair. "I'm graduating next month..." "Is that so?" He let go the ushered me to do the same. "Let's walk and talk." "Ah, we can just go to my place." "Should a young man who lives alone be inviting someone over?" "Hush." I felt something wet on my nose then on my hand. The sky opened up and poured down on us. "It didn't say it was going to rain until tonight." "Weather reports are never right." I couldn't argue with that.

I hurried to my bedroom to change out of the wet clothes. "You can use the restroom. I'll bring you my dad's clothes since mine are probably too small. Take a warm shower while you're in there." I didn't wait for an answer as I took off for my parent's room.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. He probably couldn't hear because of the running water. I braved myself then slowly opened the door. I quietly sighed in relief as the curtain was drawn. I placed the clothes and towel on the sink before exiting as silently as I could. I headed back to my room then sat at my computer. I wondered what would've happened if the curtain hadn't been drawn.

____________

"So, you were telling me about graduating." "Right! I was wondering if you'd come..." I knew he was busy, but I couldn't help but ask. I wanted him there during my big moment. "Of course." My eyes lit up at his positive response. "It starts at 9, so do arrive on time." "What about your parents...?" I remained silent as I didn't know myself. "Ah, don't worry. I'll definitely be there."


	21. 21

**~Time skip: 1 month (because nothing interesting happens before** **and let's be real, we all want to cut to the chase** **)** **~**

"Oh my god, can you believe it!?" Aoi shook me by my shoulders as we sat in the classroom. "Aoi, stop. You're ruining not just your hair and nails, but my outfit too." "Oops." I moved strands of her hair back in place. "Is Ryoken coming?" "Maybe..." She squealed then slapped my arm. "Right! Has Takeru arrived yet?" "Not sure." The door opened and Takeru had stepped in.

"It's really the day." "I know." I fake cried on Takeru's shoulder before laughing. "Yu, do you remember?" "The serious talk?" "So you do. Good." I gave him a thumbs up then greeted other classmates who had stopped by.

____________

I waited anxiously as they called students up. I would be the first in our group of three to receive my diploma. "Fujiki Akira." I was next after him. My heart pounded slightly as I thought of everything that could go wrong. I calmed myself down only to hear my name called. I moved up to the stage then went through the motions like we practiced beforehand. I briefly looked out to the crowd hoping to see my parents and Ryoken as well. I kept moving as I had probably stood there too long. I couldn't spot any of them. They finished with my row then gestured for us to sit.

It continued on like this until they had gone through everyone. Soon the closing words were said and we were free to go. Aoi approached me with misty eyes. "This is really it." "It is." I wasn't one to cry, but it was tough to hold in. "Can't believe I'm actually going to miss you." "Hey!" She hit my arm then laughed. "Well, I actually have a surprise for you." I waited for her to continue.

"You lie." "I no lie." I sighed then let a smile form on my lips. "Another 4 years with you huh?" "Precisely." Takeru had come over then looked at me. "Ah, Takeru wants to talk now. I'll see you." She waved and I walked over to Takeru. I followed behind him as we made our way to the music room.

He closed the door then sighed. "Where do I even start?" I looked at him as he contemplated. "I'll just cut to the chase. I like you, Yusaku." "Well, I would hope so." He rolled his eyes then playfully hit me. "Romantically, you idiot." I blinked in surprise. "Really...?" "Yeah, but it's whatever. I didn't want to regret not telling you." I was sure he knew my answer, but waited it out. "You know my answer, right?" "Yep, but I want to hear it from you." "I can't accept your feelings, Ru." "Because you like Ryoken, right?"

I waved his statement off. "I don't." "Yu, are you really saying I don't know better than you do? It's so obvious now." I didn't say anything as I really couldn't protest anymore. "I saw you both out by the gate. Just friends don't hug like that." I felt bad as he had witnessed it. I couldn't imagine how he was feeling. "I guess I do. I don't know why, but I do." I had finally said it out loud. The feelings I had kept hidden were now out in the open. "Then I won't keep you." He left.

I left the room a while later as I didn't have anywhere to be. I went back to the auditorium then noticed my things weren't there.  _"Did Aoi pick them up?"_  I turned around then saw Ryoken standing by the doors with my things. I found myself running over to him with a few tears creeping out of my eyes. He actually came like he said he would. He was right here standing in front of me. He caught me in his arms and spun me around.

"What was all that?" I held him tighter. "I finally admitted it. It's now out in the open..." "Huh?" I pulled away then surprised him with a kiss. I didn't know how he felt about me at all, but I at least wanted him to know how I felt about him. I pulled away with tinted cheeks. "I like you. Romantically." I waited for his response. I would probably be rejected, but just like Takeru, I didn't want to regret not telling him.

"You like me huh?" "Yeah." "Then...I like you too." He smiled then kissed me. He asked for entrance into my mouth and I gladly let him. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss before pulling away for air. "You're mine now, Yu." "Stop..." "Never." He continued to say embarrassing things until I had started to chase him down for it. Things had somehow worked out between us, but this was probably only the beginning of everything.


End file.
